EL CONDE Y SU LUNA
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: NOTA: Los personajes de Hellsing y de Vampire Knight, no me pertenecen a mi, sus respectivos autores o creadores son: HELLSING- KOTA GIRANO VAMPIRE KNIGHT-MATSURI HINO HISTORIA 100% YAOI LEMON PARA MAYORES DE EDAD


**EL CONDE Y SU LUNA**

 **SINOPSIS**

Despues de que Yuuki y Kaname se fueran, Zero quedo destrozado, toda la vida le habian mentido y solo lo habian utilizado, incluso Cross aquel que se autonombraba su padre sabia todo sobre Kaname y Yuuki, habia matado a su hermano, estaba solo.

La unica persona que siempre lo apoyo fue su mentor Yagari y ahora Yagari lo enviara a tomar un curso especial de cazadores, con la esperanza de que su aprendiz e hijo salga adelante y vuelva a querer vivir.

Pero lo que no sabe Zero es que en ese viaje encontrara el verdadero amor y el verdadero lugar al que pertenece.

 **Review: Vanessitaa**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **EL CONDE QUE FUE CAZADO POR LA LUNA**

Inmediatamente despues de haber acabado con Rido, Zero quedo muy mal herido pero aun asi de alguna forma se despidio de Yuuki, jurando que algun dia la mataria por ser una sangre pura, al irse Yuuki, Zero se desvanecio siendo llevado por Kuran a la enfermeria en donde curo todas sus heridas.

Kaname: perdoname Zero, te he dejado completamente solo, no sabes lo que daria por haberte tratado bien, por haberte conocido mejor, por hacer que me amaras, pero ahora debo cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mis padres, te juro que hare hasta lo imposile por romper mi compromiso con Yuuki y cuando lo haga, vendre por ti, te cortejare hasta que te enamores de mi, hasta entonces Zero, mi amado Zero… cuidate.

Kaname salio de la enfermeria dejando a Zero inconciente, un par de dias despues Zero desperto y ahí estaba Yagari su maestro

Yagari: hasta que despiertas estupido pupilo, me tenias preocupado

Zero: ¿como llegue hasta aquí?

Yagari: no lo se Zero, la enfermera nos aviso que estabas aquí, al parecer alguien te trajo y te curo las heridas, pero estabas inconcientes por la perdida de tanta sangre. Cross desea hablar contigo.

Zero: no quiero… no quiero hablar con el, el lo sabia todo, me mintio, todo este tiempo supo que Kuran me estaba usando y que Yuuki era una vampira y hermana de ese miserable. Yo no quiero estar aquí sensei… por favor llevame contigo, no quiero estar aquí.

Zero despues de tanto tiempo solto todo el dolor que llevaba en su alma y su corazon, Yagari lo abrazo con ternura como si de su hijo se tratara, asi lo mantuvo hasta que por fin sintio que se habia quedado dormido, con mucho cuidado lo tapo con la sabana de la camilla y lo cargo, al salir de la enfermeria Cross lo vio y se acerco a el, pensaba que algo malo le habia pasado a Zero.

Cross: Yagari… que le pasa… a donde lo llevas…

Yagari: lejos de ti Cross, Zero no quiere estar aquí ni un minuto mas, al igual que yo, mi pupilo ya sufrio lo suficiente y tu actuas como si nada hubiera padaso, tu sabias todo sobre Kaname Kuran y Yuuki a esa que tratabas como una hija y mira todo el daño que le han hecho y no conformes lo han abandonado como a un perro… pero yo no, soy su tutor en la Asociacion asi que me lo llevo y no te atrevas a pisar mi casa, sino quieres una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Yagari comenso a caminar de nuevo, Cross se quedo atonito con las palabras que habian salido de su amigo, pero sabia bien que merecia ser tratado asi o peor, habia lastimado a Zero a su hijo y eso al parecer jamas le seria perdonado.

Yagari subio a su automovil y deposito a Zero en el asiento de atrás, manejo por casi dos horas hasta que llego a su casa, bajo y entro hasta una habitacion en la planta alta ahí deposito a Zero y lo tapo bien, tenia que descansar y reponer sus fuerzas.

Los dias habian pasado y a pesar de que Zero comia, practicaba e iba a misiones, Yagari notaba su mirada apagada, llena de dolor, tristeza y melancolia… algo tenia que hacer, pero ¿que?...

Yagari: ella… si tal vez ella pueda hacer algo…

Yagari tomo el telefono y marco aquel numero que sabia de memoria, no se hizo esperar y aquella mujer reconocio la voz de Yagari.

Mujer: cuanto tiempo Yagari, a que debo el honor de tu llamada amigo.

Yagari: necesito pedirte un gran favor Integra

Integra: ¿y de que se trata?

Yagari: bien veras es un poco largo de explicar…. Hace…. Yagari comenzo a contarle la historia a Integra con lujo de detalle…. Y ahora lo unico que se me ocurre es un cambio de ambiente.

Integra: eso es facil, dile que lo enviaras a tomar un curso especial para cazadores, estando alejado se relajara y podra seguir entrenando, que te parece Yagari. Puedo tener listo todo para mañana mismo.

Yagari: de acuerdo, en verdad te lo agradezco, Zero es como mi hijo y no tolero verlo sufrir de esta forma. Te lo encargo mucho Integra.

Integra: no te preocupes, te enviare los datos del vuelo y todo. Estamos en contacto Yagari.

Yagari colgo y salio a su pequeño patio en donde Zero estaba recostado en el pasto tomando una siesta, se sento a lado de el y le acaricio sus cabellos

Yagari: Zero

Zero: que sucede Yagari

Yagari: Zero veras, hay un curso especial para cazadores en Inglaterra, me gustaria que fueras alla y lo tomaras, te ayudara a mejorar aun mas como cazador y te servira para despejarte y alejarte de este lugar para que sane un poco tu corazon… ¿que dices?

Zero: en inglaterra?... siempre he querido conocer ese pais, claro que voy.

Por fin Yagari veia un poco de luz en esas amatistas apagadas, entraron e hicieron el equipaje de Zero, por la noche Yagari ya tenia los documentos listos que Integra le habia mandado, al siguiente dia por la mañana se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, ahí se despidieron y Yagari vio partir a su pequeño Hijo

Yagari: espero que encuentres un poco de paz y olvides todo lo que te ha pasado hijo mio, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

El avion partio… Zero se sentia emocionado, conocer un pais extranjero y practicar con otro tipo de cazadores, tal vez la idea no era tan mala…. Despues de varias horas de viaje por fin habia llegado, Yagari le dijo que irian por el, asi que espero, de pronto un hombre de mediana edad se le presento, Zero no tenia nungun problema hablando ingles asi que era facil.

Walter: mi nombre es Walter y Sir Integra me ha enviado por usted joven Kiryuu.

Zero: ¿como supo que era yo?

Walter: mi señora me dijo "es un chico inusual, cabello plateado y ojos color amatista"… no hay nadie más con esa descripcion jejeje

Zero: es verdad, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero.

Walter: es un placer conocerlo joven Kiryuu, mi nombre es Walter C. Dornez y soy el mayordomo de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, mi ama lo esta esperando en la Mansion Hellsing, ahora si me permite le ayudare.

Zero: no se preocupe de hecho no he traido mucho equipaje.

Walter: bien, entonces partamos.

Walter y Zero se dirigieron hacia la salida del aeropuerto ahí subieron las maletas de Zero a una limosina que le esperaba, despues de un recorrido de casi una hora por fin habian llegado a las instalaciones de Hellsing, Zero estaba impresionado por el lugar mas que unas instalaciones era una mansion enorme y muy hermosa, al llegar Walter le ordeno a una mucama subir el equipaje de Zero a la habitacion que se le habia destinado, Walter le pidio a Zero le siguiera pues Sir Integra ya le estaba esperando. Llegaron a una puerta en donde Walter toco hasta obtener un "adelante", entraron y Zero pudo ver ahí sentada a una mujer muy joven de cabellos largos rubios, ojos azules, usaba anteojos, piel clara, vestia un traje sastre verde, blusa blanca y un corbatin azul con una cruz en el centro, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue ver que aquella joven dama fumaba puros.

Zero: buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero

Integra: el gusto es mio, yo soy Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, toma asiento por favor.

Zero se sento frente a ella en una silla, Integra le miraba de una forma intensa pues jamas habia visto en su vida a una persona con tales rasgos tan exoticos como los de Zero, ojos amatistas, era extraño, cabello plateado, aun mas extraño.

Integra: he escuchado por Yagari que eres uno de los cazadores de vampiros mas fuertes que el ha entrenado, tambien me ha comentado un poco sobre la situacion por la que acabas de pasar, espero que tu estadia te ayude no solo a olvidar, si no tambien que esta experiencia te sirva para volverte aun mas fuerte, aquí en la Organizacon Hellsing nos encargamos de exterminar a los vampiros que no siguen las reglas, y aquí a diferencia de japon nos enfrentamos a seres creados por los vampiros llamados ghouls… (Aquí Integra le explica como se maneja todo)… y por ultimo tu entrenamiento sera bastante mas pesado, de alguna forma sera el complemento de lo que Yagari te ha enseñado.

Zero: tambien le ha comentado sobre mi situacion… que… yo tambien soy un vampiro…

Integra: lo sé, también me lo ha informado, pero el que seas un vampiro no es algo que me cause algun problema, todo lo contrario, deberias ver tu vampìrismo como un beneficio

Zero: y que beneficio puede ser, soy lo que mas odio en este mundo.

Integra: por que no lo ves de esta manera, que mejor que un Vampiro para exterminar Vampiros, los cazadores al ser humanos, son mas debiles, salen heridos con mayor rapidez y mueren facilmente, pero tu, tienes las habilidades de los mejores cazadores y las habilidades de un vampiro, por lo cual eso te hace mas fuerte para poder luchar contra ellos Zero.

Zero miraba asobrado a Integra el jamas habia visto su lado vampirico como un beneficio, tal vez como ella decia no era tan malo ser uno, pero aun le costaba trabajo aceptar que ya no era mas un humano.

Integra: Zero, debes saber que a mi cargo esta un Vampiro muy poderoso y

Zero: lo se, ya habia notado su presencia desde que entre al lugar y sobre todo que esta en esta habitación, para ser mas precisos esta detrás de usted, ademas de que hay otro vampiro con el mismo aroma que el pero menos poderoso y aunque son vampiros su energia y presencia es muy diferente a los sangre puras que he conocido.

Integra: vaya creo que Yagari te ha entrenado muy bien.

Una risa socarrona se empezo a escuchar en el estudio, Zero pudo ver como de la pared emergia un hombre su cabello era negro, vestia ropas negras, una gabardina roja junto con un sombrero del mismo color ademas de usar unos lentes en color amarillo, pero aun asi resaltaba, sus ojos de un color rojo sangre.

Alucard: jajajaja magnifico a pesar de ser un vampiro que no fue despertado por completo tus sentidos son bastante agudos, aunque tu habilidad como cazador no esta nada mal… Mi nombre es Alucard y estare al tanto de tu nuevo entrenamiento pequeño cazador.

Zero: "pequeño cazador"… mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu… y no necesito ser entrenado por un maldito vampiro

Integra podia ver que realmente era cierto lo que le habia dicho Yagari, no seria facil de tratar… al menos no por Alucard y Victoria… pero lo que le daba mas gracia era que aquel joven no se inmutaba ante el poder de Alucard y le hacia frente como si nada, el chico al parecer le daria muchas sorpresas.

Integra: Zero, para que puedas estar aquí, no solo debes entrenar con los soldados mienbros de Hellsing, tambien debes entrenar tu lado vampirico, ya que no sabes ni usar algo de ese poder, Alucard estara supervisando tu entrenamiento, pero tambien estaras con Seras Victoria, ella es el otro miembro vampirico y es la pupila de Alucard.

Zero: de acuerdo, cuando comienzo.

Integra: mañana mismo, por ahora ve a descansar, Walter te llevara a tu habitacion.

Alucard: yo mismo lo llevare… sigueme cazador…

Zero: no gracias… ire con Walter-san… Sir Integra, muchas gracias, hasta mañana.

Zero salio con Walter, Alucard se quedo pasmado, pues nadie se atrevia a contestarle, para Alucard era evidente que aquel chico tenia algo que le llamaba la atención, pero no sabía que era, Integra estaba emocionada, ya queria ver de lo que el joven Zero era capaz de hacer.

Integra: vaya al parecer no te tendra ningun respeto Alucard.

Alucard: lo se ama, pero hay algo en el que no esta bien.

Integra: ¿a que te refieres?

Alucard: algo en su aroma destaca bastante, pero no estoy muy seguro, ire a serciorarme y si es lo que pienso se lo dire ensguida.

Despues de esas palabras, Alucard se desvanecio dejando a Integra con esa interrogante, Walter ya habia dejado a Zero en su habitacion, y al parecer la mucama ya habia sacado toda su ropa y la habia acomodado, en verdad se sentia algo cansado pero antes de ir a dormir tomaria un baño, su sentido le alerto y volteo rapidamente hacia una de las paredes y sin inmutarse saco a Bloody Rose de su chaqueta y la apunto directamente a la cabeza de Alucard quien ya habia aparecido.

Zero: ¿que es lo que quieres aquí?

Alucard: oooh… vaya, vaya… no esta mal, nadie me habia apuntado con tanto odio, cazador

Zero: ¿qué quieres aquí, no importa si eres un sangre pura, sino te largas voy a dispararte?

Alucard: no soy un sangre pura, no me relaciones con vampiros de categoria tan baja, para tu informacion cazador soy un Nosferatus "Un No Muerto", las armas antivampiricas de los cazadores no me hacen ningun daño, pero hay algo extraño en ti.

Zero: ¿eh?... extraño…

Alucard: dime cazador, quien te convirtio en vampiro.

Zero no entendia a que venia la pregunta de aque hombre y mas aun a que se referia con un No Muerto… sera que aquella persona es de la cual le contaba su maestro Yagari… Zero bajo su Bloody Rose y la guardo en su chaqueta y se sento en la cama.

Zero: me mordio una Vampira llamada Shisuka Hio, pero ella no me dio a beber de su sangre…. (Aquí es donde Zero le cuenta toda su historia)… y al final solo se fueron y me dejaron a mi suerte.

Alucard: muestrame en lugar donde te mordio aquella mujer.

Zero: aunque te lo muestre, no se verá, las marcas desaparecieron, pero es aquí donde tengo este sello.

Alucard se hacerco hasta donde estaba Zero y tomo su menton para poder alzar un poco su cuello y alli pudo ver el sello que le restringia su sed, aun mas interesante en el centro se podian ver las marcas de la mordida, estan eras negras, sin duda alguna sus suposiciones eran ciertas, al parecer esa mujer se habia dado cuenta del gran poder contenido por el chico y habia tomado cartas en el asunto.

Alucard: dime una cosa, has oido hablar sobre los "Portadores"

Zero: Portadores Vampiricos… solo lei un poco en un libro se dice que son vampiros con un poder innigualable pero no pueden usarlo, este solo lo transmiten a su descendencia de alli nacen los sangre puras, pero no decia como identificarlos.

Alucard: Los Portadores normalmente son humanos convertidos por un vampiro que posea sangre "magra", es decir una sangre que despierta al vampiro convertido en un portador y despierta todo su poder… eso eres tu, pero al no haber bebido su sangre directamente no has despertado por completo y lo unico que pasara es que volveras a caer en la locura de la sangre a menos que haga algo.

Zero se quedo atonito, el un Portador, no solo Shisuka le habia destrozado la vida, ahora lo habia convertido en un doncel y no uno cualquiera… pero volver a caer en el nivel E… no eso no, todo menos eso.

Zero: que puedo hacer para no volver a ser un nivel E

Alucard: solo bebe de mi sangre, seras un ser de la noche completo, un Nosferatu, Un No Muerto, que podra caminar con su propio poder, sin embargo al hacerlo, despertaras como portador y tu aroma atraera a otros vampiros que querran hacerte suyo.

Zero: aaaah nooo, eso si que no

Alucard: sino quieres eso, entonces crea un lazo conmigo, no se atreveran a ponerte un dedo si soy yo tu pareja

Zero: ¿¡queeeeeeeeee!?

Estaba escuchando bien, aquel vampiro extraño y pervertido no solo queria ayudarlo, tambien queria formar un lazo con el, mucha informacion, en poco tiempo…

Alucard: bien, decidire por ti.

Zero: ¿eh?... aaaaaaaaahg…

Zero no pudo hacer nada, Alucard habia sido mas rapido que el, pudo sentir como aquel vampiro lo habia mordido y ahora podia sentir como su sangre era succionada por aquel ser, pero por alguna extraña razon no se sentia tan mal, no era doloroso como cuando Shisuka lo mordio, era extraño, pero se sentia mareado y cansado… sus ojos se cerraban solo pudo sentir como por su boca pasaba aquel liquido tan delicioso, sus ojos enrojecieron y sin mas estaba en el cuello de Alucard bebiendo de su sangre con desesperacion… ya no habia retorno y no lo habia notado… el lazo estaba formado… habia sellado su vida con aquel hombre tan misterioso y extraño, callo inconsiente… Alucard le cargo y con el joven en brazos desaparecio… estaba ahora en su habitacion y con su poder habia hecho aparecer la cama del joven ahí, lo recosto y abrigo… camino hacia su silla y ahí sentado solo podia admirar el cuerpo de aquel joven al cual por un arrebato lo habia hecho su pareja.

Alucard: ¿arrebato?, ¿estupidez?, ¿qué me paso?

Alucard se apresuro a ir con su ama, debia explicarle lo que habia hecho… y asi fue al llegar le conto a Integra lo que habia hablado con el cazador y lo que habia pasado despues… y que ahora el joven descansaba en sus aposentos.

Integra: Estupido Alucard, como te has atrevido a hacerle eso, no solo el querra matarte, Yagari no estara nada contento, el chico no tiene ni un dia de haber llegado y mira la estupidez que ya has hecho, solo ibas a darle tu sangre, porque formaste el lazo

Alucard: no lo se, fue solo un impulso.

Integra: nadie hace nada solo por impulso Alucard… dime te enamoraste de el en cuanto le viste llegar no es asi

Alucard: yo enamorado, eso es imposible

Integra: Alucard… primero convertiste a Seras Victoria en tu hija, lo has hecho porque ya no deseabas estar solo… y ahora lo has hecho con Zero, no te mientas a ti mismo.

Alucard: supongo que tienes razon, mañana querra molerme a golpes

Integra: no lo dudo… ya veremos que pasa apartir de mañana

Al siguiente dia Zero desperto y comenzo a recordar lo que habia pasado, se levanto de la cama y salio de aquella extraña habiatacion, salio buscando en toda la mansion a ese vampiro, al no encontrarle adentro salio a la parte porsterior ahí pudo ver un gran numero de soldados que le miraban "extraño", Integra quien iba saliendo de la sala de entrenamientos pudo ver a Zero, el chico iba iracundo y portaba una pistola plateada en la mano derecha, pero su piel ahora era mas blanca y se veia extremadamente suave, sus facciones eran mas finas, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su cabello ahora llegaba a su cadera… Zero pudo sentir la presencia del vampiro en aquella sala y entro rapidamente al lugar, ahí todos le miraban "embobados"… Integra por supuesto no se iba a perder el espectaculo asi que ingreso nuevamente… ahí estaba, Zero pudo ver a ese vampiro.

Zero: tu cabron de mierda… voy a matarte… ahora vas a conocerme, maldito chupasangre

Todos miraban expectantes al jover que habia ingresado, Zero comenzo a correr hasta donde estaba Alucard y rapidamente comenzo a dispararle, el mayor solo esquivaba divertido aquellas balas, al parecer el joven se habia molestado, todos miraban como aquel joven disparaba y en una fraccion de segundos que ni siquiera Alucard puro ver Zero arremetio contra el dandole una patada en la cabeza haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia la pared rompiendola en el acto, pero la furia de Zero ahí no terminaba, nuevamente empezo a correr hacia el mayor y ambos sostenian una pelea de puños y patadas, esquivando y atacando, todos los soldados estaban atonitos incluyendo a Integra y Walter pues solo Anderson podia luchar a la par con Alucard, pero ese chico le estaba dando serios problemas al vampiro mayor.

Zero: maldito pervertido…

Alucard: mmh aún no te he hecho algo como para que me llames pervertido, aunque si quieres puedo mostrarte que tan pervertido puedo llegar a ser.

Con esas palabras Zero enfurecio a un mas ademas de tener en sus mejillas un sonrojo causado por las palabras del mayor, sin embargo y para evitar que la pelea se saliera de control Integra intervino

Integra: Alucard… Zero, basta los dos es una orden.

Ambos vampiros tuvieron que detener su pelea, todos los soldados veian con asombro al chico que habia sido capaz de ponerse a pelear contra Alucard, Integra bajo las escaleras y hablo fuerte y claro

Integra: desde hoy Zero Kiryuu estara bajo las Ordenes de Hellsing, Capitan Bernadotte se encargara de supervisar a Zero cuando este entrenando en los campos con los demas soldados, he de decir que el chico es un experto Cazador de Vampiros, Zero tu compañera sera Seras Victoria y no quiero mas lios con Alucard, ya arreglaran mas tarde su problema. Ahora ve con Seras.

Seras Victoria una chica de cabellos rubios cortos, ojos azules, piel clara, de estatura baja y uniforme rojo se acerco a el, "un vampiro" ese fue el pensamiento de Zero, pero hizo caso a las ordenes dadas y se marcho del lugar al lado de Victoria.

Seras: hola mi nombre es Seras Victoria, tengo 20 años y tambien soy un vampiro igual que tu.

Zero: no me interesa saber nada sobre ti, odio a los vampiros y a no ser que se trate de algo importante no me dirijas la palabras.

Seras: oye no tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo, yo tampoco pedi ser un vampiro sabes

Zero miraba confuso a la chica, pero el sabia bien que estaba siendo demasiado grosera con ella, cuando en realidad el problema era con Alucard.

Zero: lo siento, estoy enojado con tu maestro, por que terminaste siendo un vampiro

Seras: bueno yo era una policia novata y nos habian mandado a un Pueblo por unas desapariciones exrañas y….. (Aquí Seras le relata la historia de cómo Alucard la convirtio en vampiro… del capitulo 1 de Hellsing) y eso fue lo que paso y desde entonces estoy con mi maestro y con Integra… y a ti que te paso

Zero: ya veo... bueno lo mio fue muy diferente veras… (Zero le cuenta toda su historia)… y fue asi como termine aquí

Seras: lo siento mucho, has pasado por muchas cosas, pero sabes mi maestro no es una mala persona, no se porque lo habra echo pero me alegra, el ha estado solo por mucho tiempo y ahora te tiene a ti como su pareja.

Zero: pues a mi no me parece, lo que hizo fue egoista y no me cae nada bien

Seras: mmmh sabes Alucard no solo es mi maestro, tambien es mi padre por que el me dio de su sangre el fue el que me convirtio… eso te hace… jejejeje… mi madre… jejejejeje

Zero y Victoria comenzaron una "pelea de niños" por lo que la chica habia dicho, al parecer se llevarian bien….

… **.ACADEMIA CROSS…**

Yagari: no tengo por que decirte en donde esta Zero

Cross: claro que tienes, es mi hijo y tengo todo el dercho de saber en donde esta.

Yagari: ¿tu hijo?... te recuerdo que jamas viste por el, siempre te importo mas esa mocosa que termino siendo hermana de Kuran, siempre lo supiste, al igual que sabias que Zero sentia algo por ella, pero en vez de hablar con la verdad con el, dejaste que lo utilizaran y al final que gano el… nada Cross, los cazadores le han dado la espalda y ahora desean ponerlo en la lista, esos estupidos chupasangre lo botaron como si fuera basura… asi que no te dire donde esta, jamas lo sabran no quiero saber nada de ti.

… **. 7 MESES DESPUES INGLATERRA…..**

Zero: porque has venido, nadie te ha invitado, largo mosquito.

Alucard: vamos no te enojes, ademas ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no puede ser que en verdad nunca me vayas a perdonar, que mas quieres que haga.

Zero: largate

Alucard: aaah Zero vamos, solo fue un beso.

Zero: Si un beso y luego comenzaste a manosearme, cuando te he dicho que no quiero que lo hagas, acaso es dificil de entender.

Alucard: vamos no puedes estar hablando enserio, Zero solo me permites besarte, pero yo quiero algo mas, vamos

Zero camino ignorando olimpicamente a su "esposo" el cual habia logrado hace 3 meses que Zero le permitiera tan solo besarlo, al parecer su cazador era bastante testarudo y no daba su brazo a torcer.

Seras: maestro si sigue insistendo asi, solo hara que se enfade mas… porque no hace algo especial tal vez algo lindo y romantico, recuerde que Zero sufrio mucho y nadie nunca fue amable o cortes con el, si usted fuera mas romantico tal vez tendria mas oportunidad.

Alucard: en vista de que todo lo que hecho no ha resultado, supongo que hare lo que dices, aunque fue hace mucho cuando hice algo asi…

Alucard se retiro del lugar dejando a Zero y a Victoria hacer sus compras, mientras tanto el haria algo que habia casi olvidado, pues eran siglos sin haber cortejado a alguien…. Zero y Victoria llegaron casi al anochecer, ambos habian ido a comer, comprar ropa, fueron al cine… Victoria se fue a su habitacion y Zero hizo lo mismo.

Zero al entrar a su cuarto pudo ver una caja en su cama, la abrio y ahí adentro habia un "Kimono" con una tarjeta.

" _ **Zero solo concedeme una oportunidad, te juro que no te arrepentiras, por favor usa estas ropas y te espero en el Restaurante del Hotel Emporio a las 9.00 pm, no faltes".**_

 _ **Alucard**_

 _Zero: bien… solo por esta ocacion, aunque no creo que sepa diferenciar una Yukata de un Kimono, en fin._

Zero se habia bañado y puesto el Kimono que Alucard le habia dejado, era de color Lila con decoraciones de Flores de Sakura y el Obi era de color Violeta, habia dejado suelto su cabello y solo lo habia agarrado por la mitad con una orquilla en florma de Sakura que habia dejado Alucard con el Kimono, una vez arreglado salio de la Mansion Hellsing y se dirigio al lugar, al llegar, el moso lo guio hasta el lugar y una vez ahí encontro un camino de petalos de rosas rojas el cual le dijeron que tenia seguir, el camino daba hacia la terraza, ahí se encontraba una mesa con veladoras aromaticas, una botella de vino, dos copas y ahí estaba Alucard, esta vez vestia un Traje negro con una camisa blanca y un corbatin en color rojo, no usaba sus tipicos anteojos.

Alucard al ver que habia llegado Zero se hacerco a el viendo lo hermoso que lucia y mas con el resplandor de la Luna, estiro su mano y Zero la tomo, para acto seguido guiarlo hasta una silla y besar el dorso de su mano, pasaron una velada amena, la comida habia sido deliciosa, el vino era esquisito y ahora Zero se sentia mas relajado al lado de Alucar, Zero sabia muy bien que estaba enamorado del mayor pero no iba a dejarsela tan facil y por eso lo habia despreciado por tantos meses pero el vampiro se habia ganado su oportunidad.

Alucard: Zero, sabes bien que te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida inmortal, no sabes la falta que me haces, juro que jamas dejare que te dañen, juro hacerte feliz y amarte por todo la eternidad, Zero ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Zero: que eres un vampiro estupido que se tardo demasiado en hacer algo tan sencillo para que por fin pudiera decirte que… yo tambien te amo…

Con esas palabras Alucard tomo a Zero cargandolo para llevarlo hasta la habitacion que habia reservado… una vez ahí ambos se besaron con pasion y necesidad una que tenian desde hace mucho tiempo, las ropas fueron estorbando y al tiempo de ir llegando a la cama, las prendas habian sido quitadas por completo, Alucard miraba con amor y deseo el cuerpo de Zero, sin duda era hermoso, Zero estaba nervioso, era su primera vez y no sabia como actuar, pero el mayor lo intuia, lo sabia, asi que seria una noche llena de amor para su joven amante y esposo.

Alucard besaba el cuello de Zero bajando hasta esos hermosos botones de color rosa los cuales lamia y succionaba haciendo gemir a Zero, en ocaciones los mordia y al mismo tiempo acariciaba el hermos cuerpo de su amante, Zero se sentia exitado, su cuerpo estaba caliente, deseaba mas, deseaba que el mayor le hiciera suyo.

Alucard fue besando y descendiendo cada vez mas hasta encontrar el miembro ya despierto de Zero, el cual engullo y empezo a chupar, Zero gemia pues la sensacion era placentera, Alucard solto el miembro de Zero para acomodarse de tal forma que el menor tambien pudiera haerle lo mismo, Zero entendio y con vergüenza comenzo a meter el miembro de Alucard en su boca con ritmo lo lamia de arriba abajo, lo succionaba, cosa que al mayor le encanto ya que Zero pudo escuchar unos sutiles gruñidos. Alucard comenzo a succionar el miembro de Zero nuevamente y al mismo tiempo puso lubricante en sus dedos para comenzar a preparar la entrada de Zero, introdujo un primer dedo y pudo escuchar un quejido por parte del menor, empezo a moverlo en circulos y cuando noto que el joven se habia acostumbrado, metio un segundo y tercer dedo, Zero gemia y a la vez travaba de seguir la felacion en Alucard pero no podia, de un momento a otro ambos se corrieron.

Alucard: fue maravilloso, pero ahora sigue lo mejor

ambos se besaron y Alucard se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Zero, puso un poco de lubricante en su miembro, alzando un poco las caderas de Zero se posiciono en su entrada y poco a poco fue entrando hasta quedar por completo en el interior del menor.

Alucard: ¿estas bien… te dolio?

Zero: estoy bien, no duele mucho, pero no te muevas.

Alucard obedecio y asi permanecieron un rato hasta que Zero comenzo a mover sus caderas dandole a entender al mayor que podia comenzar, las embestidas eran fuertes pero sutilies, con un ritmo lento pero tortuoso, pero que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, en la habitacion se podian oir los gemidos y gruñidos de placer, las embestidas eran rapidas y daban en el punto que hacian delirar a Zero.

Zero: si asi…. Aaaaah… aaaaaah…. Alucard… mas… quiero mas…

Alucard: tan estrecho…. Delicioso…. Aaaaah…

Zero: Alucard…. Mas fuerte… mas rapido… aaaaaah….

Las posiciones iban y venian, habian terminado una vez, otra vez, una mas… el menor pedia mas y el mayor le complacia, la habitacion era un caos, pues practicamente ya lo habian echo en todos lados…

Zero: aaaah no, ya no puedo más… aaaah

Alucard: aaah… un poco mas… aaaaah

Ambos amantes habian por fin consumado su matrimonio, Aucard y Zero se encontraban en la cama ya habia amanecido, pero ahora el menor estaba cansado, era tiempo de descansar…

Alucard: vamos a dormir

Zero: primero quiero darme un baño… me has llenado mucho…

Alucard cargo al menor entre sus brazos y entraron a la ducha, ahí abrio la regadera para dejar caer el agua caliente, Alucard ayudaba a Zero a limpiarse, lo habian echo muchas veces y su semen no dejaba de salir de la entrada de Zero, con suerte y lo habia dejado preñado, pero era algo que aun no le diria a Zero.

… **.2 MESES DESPUES (9 MESES EN TOTAL DESDE QUE SE FUERON LOS KURAN)….**

Todos estaban afuera impacientes por saber lo que diria el medico, Zero se habia desmayado en una mision y casi habia sido atacado, todos estaban sumanente preocupados, despues de un rato el medico salio y les dio la noticia de que el que joven Zero Kiryuu estaba en cinta…

Alucard y Zero se encontraban muy felices pues al parecer el dia que consumaron su matrimonio este habia dejado una hermosa sorpresa, Zero habia tomado muy bien la noticia, Integra le habia avisado a su amigo Yagari y este se encontraba feliz de que por fin Zero estuviera llevando una vida feliz, sin embargo tenia que regresar para aclarar su situacion y que no pusieran en la lista.

… **ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES…..**

Habían arreglado todos los documentos y cosas que iban a necesitar, despues de que Yagari les dijera que debian regresar para que vieran que Zero no era ningun peligro, lo que no sabian ni Zero ni Yagari era que Cross habia convocado a los hemanos Kuran a esa reunion.

Al llegar al recinto todos pudieron observar a una mujer energica que defendia a capa y espada a Zero el cual estaba muy cambiado, ya no era aquel cazador gruñon y arisco que todos conocian, ahora era una persona sumamente hermosa, de semblante tierno, mirada tranquila, ya no era un nivel E, ahora era un Vampiro Portador, el cual no podia ser tocado por nadie, por lo cual fue mas facil evitar que le pusieran en la lista.

Kuran Kaname no podia creer todo lo que Sir Integra estaba diciendo, Zero era un Vampiro Portador, habia ido a entrenar a Inglaterra, estaba casado y unido por sangre al mas Poderoso de los Nosferatu Alucard, ni mas ni menos que el Conde Vladislav Draculea… el primer vampiro puro, un Nosferatu inmune a cualquier arma, Un No Muerto, y Zero era su pareja y no solo eso, estaban esperando a su primer hijo, Zero tenia 4 meses de embarazo.

Takuma: te dije que era una tonteria que abandonaras a Zero Kaname

Kaname: ya lo se y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, si me hubiera dado cuenta de que era un portador, mi matrimonio con Yuuki lo habrian anulado de inmediato, un Portador esta por encima de cualquier sangre pura, fui un imbecil y ahora lo he perdido

Takuma y Kaname estaban centrados en su platica y de pronto pudieron ver como salia el cazador, traía amarrado su largo cabello en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, traia puesto un pantalon de vestir olgado de color blanco, una camiseta de maternidad en color Azul con un estampado de una cigüeña cargando a un bebe y zapatos en color blanco, al parecer el joven no se habia percatado de su presencia pues se sento en una de las bancas, al parecer no se sentia muy bien y habia preferido salir por unmomento.

Kaname: hola Kiryuu-kun

Zero: ¿eh?.. Ah… hola Kuran, hola Takuma.

Ambos vampiros se quedaron sorprendidos, el cazador los estaba tratando bien, esperaban una amenaza con Bloody Rose o unas cuantas palabras y miradas de odio… pero no…

Kamane: pense que me odiarias

Zero: no vale la pena Kuran, de no haberme hecho todo lo que me hicieron no habria encontrado mi felicidad, asi que gracias.

Kaname: Zero… yo… no me case con Yuuki… nuestro matrimonio fue cancelado.

Zero: es una pena, ella en verdad deseaba casarse contigo, pero a que se debio su cancelacion, no se supone que como hermanos debian casarse.

Kaname: Yuuki enloquecio y termino trastornada por el cambio que sufrio.

Zero: es una pena, espero que algun dia se mejore, si me disculpan debo regresar o mi esposo se preocupara

Kaname: Zero, espera necesito decirte algo… Zero yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero mi juramento de protejr a Yuuki fue lo que no me permitio decirtelo, Zero yo te amo.

Zero: eso debiste haberlo dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás, en ese entonces tal vez hubiera sentido algo, pero ahora tus palabras no significan nada para mi Kuran, lo lamento mucho pero yo amo a mi esposo, amo a Alucard.

Kaname: Zero… yo

Alucard: ya has escuchado a mi esposo Kuran Kaname, cuando tuviste tu oportunidad no supiste valorarlo, preferiste seguir una tradicion y un juramento sin sentido, antes que seguir a tu corazon, aprende tu leccion y sobre todo no te vuelvas a acercar a mi esposo.

Con estas palabras Zero y Alucard se alejaron del lugar, Kaname quedo con el corazon destrozado y por mas que deseara a Zero jamas le haria daño de nuevo, el era feliz y no podia probocarle mas infelicidad aquel hobre tenia razon, tuvo su oportunida y no supo valorarla y ahora Zero le pertenecia a otro. Ahora solo la soledad y el recuerdo quedaban para el.

… **.5 MESES DESPUES…**

El llanto de una vida nueva inundaba las paredes de la Mansion Hellsing, Zero sostenia entre sus brazos a su pequeña una hermosa niña de ojos amatista y una pelusita negra en la cabeza, piel blanca y nivea, Zero estaba feliz a su lado Alucard miraba a su pequeña hija, fruto del amor entre Zero y el

Alucard: lo has hecho muy bien Zero

Zero: gracias Alucard, te amo.

Alucard: yo tambien te amo mi Hermosa Luna

Zero: nunca entendi por que me llamabas Luna.

Alucard: porque en el momento en el que apareciste en vida fuiste la luz que ilumino mi ser, eres como la Luna, bella, hermosa, calida… por eso eres mi Hermosa Luna Zero.

Zero: si soy tu hermosa Luna que te parece ese nombre para nuestra pequeña

Alucard: Luna Draculea Kiryuu… Nosferatu Cazadora de Vampiros… me gusta.

Y asi con risas y la mirada curiosa de su pequeña, ambos Nosferatu vivieron juntos y amandose por la eternidad, sin importar el tiempo, su amor jamas dejaria de existir, pues fueron hechos el uno para el otro, para amarse por toda la eternidad.


End file.
